


Submission

by luthoranddanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Blow Jobs, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthoranddanvers/pseuds/luthoranddanvers
Summary: After bumping with each other on a BDSM website, the best friends negotiate on an arrangement to be Kara's sub. Kara wants to do a seven-day trial run where Lena cannot cum until the end.Hitch a ride to hell with me?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 385





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and purely foundation to entering a BDSM relationship. Porn starts on Chapter 2. Feel free to skip and just bookmark so you'll know when Ch 2 is up. Will update the tags as I go along.

The best friends are sitting on Lena's ivory couch, with a few feet between them. Both are drinking one of Lena's finest red wine.

"Before we start, I want to talk to you about this as one adult on level with another. Okay?" Kara asked.

"Oh, uh sure. What do you want to talk about?" Lena replied, not really sure what Kara wants to talk about. Her previous mistress never gave her the courtesy to talk to her about their arrangement. It started with her kneeling and taking what she was given, and ended…well she doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Listen, I can sense that you're uncomfortable but we need to talk first so I know where you're coming from and what you need, and you'll know where I'm coming from and if I can supply what you need. Okay, darling?"

"Oh. Uh, yes. That sounds lovely actually." Lena said surprised by the gentleness of the pet name.

"Good. Well, let's start with what you were doing on that website. What were you looking for?" Kara asked gently but inquisitively.

Lena doesn't really want to talk much. She thought that once Kara arrived that she would just fuck her against the door or something, but not talk.

"I was there to look for someone to let me surrender control, to dominate me, but then I bumped into you." Kara nodded upon hearing this.

"Have you had a dom before?"

"Yes."

"How long were you two involved?"

"About a year, give or take. She would just text me when she has the time or wants to dominate me, and we'll do whatever she felt like doing then. Sometimes it was once a month or sometimes months will pass before I hear from her."

"Okay, well before we go any further, I want you to know I'm a daddy dom. Do you know the difference of a daddy dom from your regular dom, Lena?"

"Well.. You certainly look like a daddy." Lena licked her lips, while checking her best friend out. "But no, I have no idea. Please enlighten me."

"Mmm..well a daddy dom is much more caring and more attentive to what a sub needs, while your regular dom is more of a master in a way that it's all about them and you're just a slave all throughout. I mean I still expect my sub to always be ready to be used for my pleasure, but at the same time I care about your feelings. Does that make sense a bit?" The idea of being ready at a moment's notice to be used by Kara sent a thrill down Lena's spine. Remembering the question Kara asked, Lena gently nodded her assent.

"Yeah, I think that makes sense. So basically you're a softer dom, but still a dom at the same time. You're a regular dom with a side of feelings?"

"Yes! Exactly! Good girl!" With that Lena's body visibly tremble. "Well, I see someone has a praise kink. No need to be embarrassed, little one, I like it." Kara winked. "Do you think you're looking for a daddy dom or a regular dom?" Kara asked being serious again.

"I think now that I know my options, I would love to have someone take care of me and still fuck me."

"Mmmm… I can't agree more, little one. Now, my next question for you is whether you're looking to submit 24/7, or only sometimes. Your relationship with your previous dom was very irregular, and I need something more regular. Actually, I'm more into total power exchange where the sub submits to me day in and day out, but I know that as a CEO, that's probably not what you're looki-"

"--YES!"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I want to submit. 24/7. To you. Pl-please."

"I see. But who told you that you can interrupt me in the middle of talking?"

"I--n-no one…"

"Since we haven't agreed on anything yet, I won't count that as misconduct. But do remember your basic manners, little one."

"Yes…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Lena said quietly.

"Make sure it doesn't. So back to the topic at hand. You said you want to submit to me 24/7, but I don't think you've thought of what that entails yet. You run two multi-billion empires. To submit to me totally means that I will have the complete and absolute power to control you."

"I understand that. And I'm all right with that as long as you don't tell me how to run my company? You can command my personal life, but not my work? Can we compromise on that? I really like the idea of submitting the whole time." The idea of having someone take care of her all the time made it so appealing to Lena. She never had anyone like that, and if this was her one chance to having someone like that, and it's with Kara, then she wouldn't miss this golden opportunity.

"I see. I can agree to that. But we'll revisit that in a week."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it more later on."

"My next concern is whether you're looking for a short-term arrangement or a long-term arrangement?"

"I haven't really thought of it. But I wouldn't mind having a long-term arrangement, but of course, with the option to quit the arrangement if things aren't working out?"

"Of course, of course. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. That goes against being a daddy dom. My job is to take care of my baby, and give her whatever she needs. I take care of my own." Kara softly smiled at Lena. "And I also prefer having someone long-term. I hate having to constantly train someone new. Which brings me to my next point."

"Yes?"

"I require a trial run for every possible submissive. The trial run is for seven days. We'll act exactly like how our arrangement would be. You will submit to me 24/7 for the whole of seven days. I will take care of you as my babygirl for that time. At the end of the trial run, we'll talk again and evaluate whether we're a right fit for each other. What do you think about that?"

"Oh wow… that actually sounds perfect. I've never had a trial run before but that makes more sense."

"I'm glad you think so. The trial run also serves as my way of training you to what I expect is an acceptable submissive." Lena nodded. The idea of being trained to be Supergirl's submissive is just too good to pass. "There is a catch though."

"And what's that, _daddy_?" Lena licked her lips.

"Well, someone seems to catch on pretty quickly." Kara smirked. "The catch, my little one, is that you can't cum for the whole of the trial period." Lena's eyes widened at that, while Kara's smirk grew. "You cum and the whole thing is over."

It's like someone just drop weights onto the pits of Lena's stomach.

"The WHOLE WEEK?! I cum at least twice a day. A whole week is impossible!"

"Yes, the whole week, little one. I can't exactly keep a sub who can't follow my rules." Kara shrugged. "So, do you think you have what it takes or should I go look for someone else who can satisfy me?"

The thought of somebody else calling Kara _daddy_ , or submitting to whatever Kara wants at a moment's notice ignites a burning jealousy inside of Lena.

"No, daddy. I can do it."

"Good girl."

"So do you agree with this arrangement?"

"Yes, completely."

"Perfect! I'll draw up the contract and it'll be on your desk once you get there. Review it, sign it if you want, and deliver it to me after. And then we'll begin our trial run. Understood?"

"Yes. I appreciate having a contract. My previous mistress never did that when I insisted."

"Good, and well, I'm an actual dom unlike your fake mistress. I'll take care of you, Lena. All you have to focus on is being good for me." Kara paused to sip her wine. "Now, I want to talk about the more important things. I want you to think of a safe word. Your safe word should be something simple, preferably 1-2 syllables and something that isn't too usual, but still something that you'll always remember. You say your safe word and you stop being my submissive. You'll be on equal footing as me, and we'll talk as two adults on level with one another like right now. Can you think of one now?"

"Yes, I want "trumpet" to be my safe word."

"Trumpet it is. If we're having sex, you can use the standard stop light system. Green for continue or you're good to go. Yellow for slow down. And red to completely stop what we're doing but still remain submissive to me. Only "trumpet" can bring you out of being a submissive. Do you understand?"

"Crystal. I understand."

"Good, and lastly for my questions, I want to know your kinks and your limits. So tell me, Lena."

"I-uh… for kinks, I like being airtight, and doing things in public but of course not being actually caught. I like being degraded, and just whatever else you want. I don't think I have any limits for now. I'm open to trying anything at least once. But as long as you don't electrify me or anything too extreme like that, I'm open to it."

"Okay, I understand the situation. And do you understand that you will not be reprimanded for using any of your safe word when you need to? In fact, I'll appreciate it?"

"Yes, I understand that. And… thank you for that!"

"Of course, Lena. I'm all about consent." Kara smiled at her softly. "Personally, I love to control, my sub's orgasm, cock warming, fisting, degradation, and public sex as well. Don't worry I won't let use be caught. I can always fly us out of any situation. Perks of being fucked by Supergirl." Kara winked. "Do you have any questions so far, Lena?"

"How long have you been a dom? And how many submissives have you had before?"

"Hmmm..I've been a dom since I turned 21, so three years now. My first sub lasted for 2 years, and since then it's been having random girls."

"I see…and what does this mean for our friendship?"

"Well, nothing has to change in our friendship. I'm still your best friend whether or not you become my sub after the trial run. We'll still have our daily lunch, you can still confide to me about anything, we'll still have our movie nights. Only this time, you have to be my obedient little girl and do whatever I say. Oh and also, be fucked out of this world, of course. Is that okay?" Kara asked, while Lena weighed those words for a moment. "Of course, we don't have to do this, Lee. We can just forget everything that happened in the past hour, and just see each other tomorrow like nothing happened."

"No! No, I don't want that. I want to try this arrangement with you." Lena nodded as she said those last words.

"Also, Lee. I don't like sharing." Kara's eyes darkened, as her voice dropped. "So while we have our arrangement, you are mine. You belong to me _exclusively_. You're not to date, sleep with, or even flirt with anyone. Am I understood?"

"Yes…and should I expect the same from you? Or will you have other submissives beside me?"

"No, Lena. You'll have 100% of me." Lena smiled.

"We'll we say that we're girlfriends or just act like best friends around other people?"

"I don't date my submissive, Lee. So we'll just keep the best friend title. But we can re-evaluate later on if necessary." Upon hearing those words, a small spark died inside of Lena, but she just couldn't point out why or what, so she just gave a small nod.

"Anything else?"

"None for now."

"Okay, feel free to ask me anything if something comes up. Before we end, I want to give you the rules ahead of tomorrow."

"Okay."

"First, I am your dom, and your master. You will either address me as daddy or sir at all times. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good. Second, as I am your master, you are to follow each and every instruction I give, down to the letter. If not, you will face the consequences in form of a punishment of my choosing."

"Yes, daddy. I understand, sir."

"Third, you are mine and mine alone. Your body is mine. Your pussy is mine. Your tits are mine. Your ass is mine. Your cum is mine. That said, you are not to cum unless I give explicit instructions. Understood?"

"I--yes, daddy…"Lena said breathlessly. Something about hearing Kara say those naughty words for the first time had her swooning.

"Fourth, as your body is mine, you are also not allowed to play with yourself unless I expressly told you so. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Fifth, you must always be ready to submit to me. I will use my slut however, wherever and whenever I please. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, sir…" If Lena wasn't dripping from earlier yet, well she certainly is now.

"Good girl." Kara smiled proudly. "Our arrangement will start tomorrow, once you sign and return the contract to me."

"Thank you, daddy."

"We'll not be doing anything tonight. In fact, I insist that I leave you to process everything right now until tomorrow morning. Text me when you have any questions or whatever else, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Lena smiled gratefully.

The two stood up and walked towards Lena's balcony. After changing in her super suit in a second, Kara leaned in to hug Lena. After a reassuring squeeze, Kara leaned back a bit to stare at Lena's eyes.

"Lee, whatever happens I'll always be here for you, be your best friend. If tomorrow you wake up and you decide this is not something you want to pursue, just tell me and we'll drop it no questions asked and act as if nothing happened. Okay?"

"Thank you, Kara. I appreciate it. I promise I'll think about all of this and get back to you by tomorrow. Thank you." Lena's smile was very grateful at this offered way out. Truly, Kara was too good for this world even as a dom, unlike the other fake doms that she know who are entirely too pushy.

"Don't sleep over it, Lee." With that Supergirl pressed a kiss beside Lena's mouth and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Tomorrow cannot come fast enough.


	2. Day 01 - Day Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to divide each day into two chapters. So you'll get Day 01 Day Time and Day 02 Night Time. Until we get to the end of the week and the trial run.

True to Kara's word, the next day Lena found the contract on her desk when she came in. After Kara left last night, Lena thought things through and came to the conclusion that she has nothing to lose. She trusts Kara explicitly and she knows that Kara will always stop when Lena becomes uncomfortable with something. That and being fucked and being allowed to submit to Supergirl is too good of an opportunity to pass.

Lena read the contract diligently and found that everything was in order. She quickly signed it and decided to deliver the signed contract to Kara by herself.

"Jess, I'll be back after lunch. Reschedule any of my meeting that will be affected." Lena said as she passed her assistant on her way out of her office.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena knocked thrice on the door of Kara's office.

"Come in, Lena."

Lena came inside and walked towards Kara's desk. Kara turned her attention away from her monitor to the approaching figure.

"I've signed it." Lena said as she deposited the envelope containing their signed contract onto Kara's desk.

At that, Kara stood and walked on the other side of her desk. She is now in front of Lena, only a few inches away.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Lena?" Kara tilted her head in question. Making sure one last time that this is what Lena wants.

"Yes, _daddy_." Well, that just sealed the deal. At that, Kara crossed the remaining space between them and leaned to kiss Lena fully. It wasn't a soft, romantic kiss at all. It was a hungry, passionate, lustful kiss that promised a lot of things to come. Lena tried to dominate the kiss but then remembered her place and let Kara take what she wants. It felt like it lasted forever.

Kara broke the kiss. While Lena was catching her breath, Kara was slowly unbuttoning Lena's shirt, without leaving her lustful gaze on Lena's eyes. "Trial run begins now, and will end next Monday at 11:37 AM. Understood?"

"Yes."

After unbuttoning the first 4 buttons of Lena's shirt, Kara grabbed both of her bra-covered tits and pressed them together. She placed a hungry kiss on the firm yet soft valleys that formed. Remembering that Lena is now hers, triggered her possessiveness and she sucked on each tit hard enough to form a big purple hickey while roughly foundling them.

It's a good thing that all rooms in CatCo were soundproof because Lena was certainly loud.

After a few moments of giving Lena's tits attention, Kara stopped and pulled down Lena's bra. Lena's tits are now hanging out of her black lacy bra.

"First lesson. Your default position when standing up is to have your hand behind your back."

"Yes, sir." Lena responded as she placed her hands to the right position, jutting her tits forward. Kara growled at the sight.

Kara couldn’t help herself and leaned in again to suck on her right tit, while her hands look for the the hook of Lena's skirt. Once she found it, she unhooked her skirt and let it fall down, without removing her mouth from her right tit.

"Now, spread your legs wide, slut." Shocked by the use of the derogatory name, Lena automatically did what she was told as she felt her pussy get wetter.

Taking a step back to admire the view in front of her, Kara saw the way Lena's pussy suck onto the flimsy black soaking wet lace. Kara's cock was straining on her pants. She stroked her cock through her pants while her eyes explore her new possession. Lena's eye were wide when she saw the outline of Kara's cock. It looks so girthy and long.

"Sit on the couch and give daddy a show, babygirl."

Without removing her gaze from Kara, Lena slowly backed away until the back of her knees hit the couch. Lena seductively sat down. Her back was leaning on the back of the sofa, as she spreads her legs wide for Kara to see her ruined panties.

Lena brought her right pointer finger to her mouth and slowly made a show of sucking her finger, as her other hand snake down to her left tit to squeeze it.

"Pinch and pull your nipple, babygirl."

As Kara commanded, Lena proceeded to do just that. She pinched and pulled her left nipple as she gagged on her finger in her mouth. Kara did not miss the way her pussy was sucking the small piece of cloth in.

Lena slowly dragged the finger out of her mouth and snaked its way past her tits, past her stomach, and oh yes now its on the waistband of her panties.

She was about to remove the offending piece when she heard Kara. "Uh-uh, I didn't say you can remove that, babygirl."

Lena couldn't help but moan with the way Kara was directing her. Her right hand slipped her panties to the side as she start to draw lazy circles on her clit. Her left hand is now grabbing and playing with her other tit. A few more circles to her clit had Lena's hips bucking . Her eyes are trained on Kara's cock as she stroke it still through her pants. She just wants to slip her daddy's pants down and worship her cock, but she knows that she isn't in control now.

The thought of having Kara control her from now on turned Lena on more. Lena's right hand slowly moved away from her clit as she started gently swiping through her pussy with up and down strokes. She tweaked her right nipple a bit roughly and gave a loud moan.

"Is this what you wanted, slut? To be displayed for your daddy's pleasure?"

Lena was feeling too turned on by the situation to actually reply so she just gave an excited nod.

"Use your words, slut."

"Y-yes, daddy."

"Who owns you, babygirl?" Kara asked as she moved towards Lena, her hands unbuttoning her slacks.

"You, sir!" Lena screamed as Kara reached her and roughly pulled on her nipple.

Kara took her cock out from her pants. She was stroking her 10 inch monster cock, as Lena looked at it with wide eyes. Kara was way bigger and way longer than she thought she was. There was no way that's going to fit in any of her holes. Oh god, the thought of that breaking her ass…

"Suck."

Lena opened her mouth as wide as she can, and brought her tongue out as far as she can. Her hands that were previously occupied made its way to grab Kara's cock, but before she can touch her cock, Kara roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair dragging her head upwards to stare into her eyes.

"Did I tell you that you can touch it?" Lena shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm keeping track of your punishment for later tonight, babydoll."

The thought of being punished later on made Lena leak. But she wasn't able to contemplate about it much more as Kara pressed her cock forward into Lena's mouth. Lena was only able to take a few inches, not even half of Kara's cock.

Lena was chocking and gagging, clearly not used to having such a large cock on her mouth. "Breathe through your nose, slut." Having mercy on her sub, Kara retrieved her cock to let Lena recover.

"Color, babygirl?"

"Green." Lena smiled, clearly appreciating the check-in. Kara didn't let Lena recover that much though because she was suddenly fucking her mouth. Both of her hands on Lena's head to hold her steady.

"Keep playing with yourself, slut. But do not put your fingers in your pussy hole. That's mine, I own it." Kara said as she continued fucking Lena's mouth hard. Quick to obey, Lena's hands resumed its previous task.

"Fuck, babygirl, you have the perfect little whore mouth. So fucking warm and so wet for daddy. I can use it all day." Fuck, Kara's words alone can make Lena cum alone. She's about to cum, if only she can put her fingers or anything inside of her.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, but Kara kept on fucking her mouth. She doesn't know how long passed, all she can feel was the way Kara's monster cock went in and out of her mouth. Next thing she knows is that there was another set of knocks on the door. The idea of Kara using her in the middle of the day, in her office, where her own employees are just outside while their boss is being throat-fucked senseless, had Lena loss in the sensation. She was too turned on and she's just trying not to cum, but she can feel how slick her thighs are now.

She felt Kara cum into her mouth, and asked her to swallow and her body obeyed Kara's command. Kara withdrew her cock and cock slapped her face thrice. "Such a good little whore for daddy, babydoll. You're such a good girl. You're the perfect girl." Kara said lovingly.

Lena beamed at the praise and gave Kara a gentle smile, still too turned on for words, but she managed to say her thanks. "Thank you, daddy. Thank you for giving me your cum."

"You're welcome, babygirl." Kara was happy that the beginning of the trial run is off to a good start.

She fixed Lena's shirt, and went to retrieve her previously discarded skirt. She asked Lena to stand up for a bit so Kara can clasp her skirt and fix her attire. Still following, Kara's command automatically, Lena did so.

"Go sit again, baby. I'll grab our lunch." Kara said as she wrapped Lena in her throw blanket that was previously hanging on the back of the couch.

Lena whined at the thought of Kara leaving her to get food. "Pl-please stay with me, daddy."

"I'm just going to get the food by my door, baby. The guy knocking earlier was the take out guy. He left our food when nobody opened the door."

"Oh…okay."

Once Kara got the food, she placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She then settled on the couch right beside Lena. She brought Lena's legs up to rest on her lap. Lena's body leaned on Kara's for support. Lena was sated from being used by her daddy and a bit frustrated from not being able to touch herself where she wanted and not being able to cum. But nonetheless, she is very happy.

Kara grabbed Lena's bowl with the very healthy salad, and started feeding her. Independent CEO Lena Luthor would most probably shut down that attempt at having someone else spoon-feed her but this was her daddy now. She knows that Kara just want to take care of her right now. And to be honest, she's quite enjoying this treatment right now.

After Lena finished her salad, Kara let Lena settle on her lap. Kara was stroking Lena's hair while she try to recover her strength some more.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch, daddy?" Lena asked, suddenly aware that Kara was feeding her the whole time without eating herself.

"I'll have lunch after, baby. Don't worry about it." Kara pressed a kiss on her head. "Check in with me with what we just did. How was it for you, babydoll?"

"I liked it, daddy. I didn't really know what to expect today, but that was amazing. I like serving you. Being used by you for your pleasure like that." Lena said, and then hesitantly added, "I just wish I was able to put my fingers in my pussy or was allowed to cum…"

"Mmm.. Whose pussy is this babygirl?" Kara said as she snake a hand under Lena's skirt and cupped her pussy covered by her ruined lace panties.

"Yo-your's, daddy."

"Yes, baby. And that means what?" Kara asked as she roughly move her hand, massaging Lena's pussy.

"That you get to decide what happens to it, and whether I cum or not."

"Exactly. And remember you can't cum for the duration of the trial run, baby." Kara kissed her temple again, and Lena whimpered. Lena was trying to grind on Kara's hand.

"What's your schedule like today, Lena?"

"I just have two meetings this afternoon. One at 2 PM then the last one is at 5 PM. I'll probably be done by 8 PM."

"Okay, from now on I want you to send me your schedule for the week. You can have Jess share your calendar to my email address, so I know what's going on with your day, okay?"

"Yes, daddy. I have to go soon though, because I need to make last minute checks on my notes before the meeting at 2." Lena smiled.

"Okay, good. Are you feeling better?"

"I mean I haven't cum yet and you haven't fucked me yet so not really…."

"Little one, don't push it." Kara smiled, clearly her little girl is feeling better if she's back to being sassy.

"Sorry, daddy…"

"Mmmm…stand up, baby." Lena did so. Kara grabbed her hand and led her to her desk. "Bend over, babygirl." Lena bent over, curious as to what Kara has planned now.

Kara rounded her desk, and opened a drawer. From Lena's point of view, Kara couldn't see what she got from her drawer. Kara went around again, and was situated behind Lena.

"God, I love this ass." Kara said as she spanked Lena's ass hard. Lena was surprised by this action and she felt her pussy clench.

Kara lifted Lena's skirt up and bunched it on her waist. Lena felt her panties being pushed to the side, and then there was something metal-like being pushed inside her pussy hole. She can feel that whatever it was, was clearly covered in lube.

"Ben Wa Balls, in case you're wondering what I'm putting in _my_ pussy." Lena moaned. She felt another ball being pushed in her pussy. And then another. And another. There were now 4 Ben Wa balls inside of her. She felt so deliciously full.

Kara slapped Lena's ass directly, and Lena shivered as her pussy contracted. Kara saw that and slapped her ass again, harder this time. Clearly, Kara was entertained. However, she knew that Lena had to leave soon or else she won't have time for her notes.

Kara returned her panties in place, and pulled down Lena's skirt again. She then helped Lena up.

"You'll be holding that inside your pussy until I remove it tonight. Understood?" Lena shivered again. She felt too full having four balls inside her and even the smallest action makes the balls insider her shift. Surely, Kara was messing with her, right?

"No, babygirl, I do not mess when it comes to things like this." Oh, Lena said that out loud. How embarrassing. "You will not remove it any point of the day, unless I expressly permitted you to. I will know if you don't follow my instructions. Perks of super hearing." Kara had the audacity to wink at her.

"I--yes, daddy. I-I understand." Lena said as she tried to shift her weight from her right foot to her left foot. The small action shifting the balls again. It was going to be a long ass day.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me at: sonnett2.tumblr.com


End file.
